plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Blueberry
Electric Blueberry is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 thematically tied to Side B of Neon Mixtape Tour. It was first showcased in Piñata Parties advertising the aforementioned world update. It was released in the international version on September 15, 2015 and was released in late August 2015 in the Chinese version alongside Castle in the Sky as a monthly special plant. Approximately every 12 seconds, it will create a storm cloud that will target a random zombie on the lawn and electrocute it by producing lightning with a loud thunder. If there are no zombies to target, the cloud will disappear. After that, Electric Blueberry will start charging again to release another cloud. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Massive RECHARGE: Very Slow Electric Blueberry randomly electrocutes zombies every so often. Electric Blueberry prides herself for being eclectic as well as electric. "I like to keep'em guessing," she says. "A zombie should always be like, 'Whoa, didn't see that coming,' when they're disintegrated." Upgrade Plant Food When fed Plant Food, Electric Blueberry will quickly produce a storm cloud with no visual differences compared to its regular attack. However, this cloud will target three zombies instead of one. If there are no zombies on the lawn, the cloud will fade away in an identical manner to regular ones. Level upgrade Costumed With its costume, Electric Blueberry shrinks zombies and lowers their attack for a while. Strategies Electric Blueberry is undoubtedly a very powerful plant, but the length of time it takes to make a cloud, alongside the recharge speed, makes it hard to plant enough Electric Blueberries to be used on its own for harder levels. You should make it a secondary attack plant as large groups of zombies can easily destroy your defenses. A good idea is to bring a Power Lily and its Imitater copy to speed up its planting. When in large groups, they can be totally destructive and a great strategy. Copying Electric Blueberry can also hasten the long recharge speed. Electric Blueberry can be extremely efficient in Last Stand levels, since its recharge speed is no longer a concern and the plant itself is relatively cheap, allowing several to be planted at a time. It works best in levels like Far Future - Day 22 where zombies aren't in such large numbers and have lots of health instead, but it is difficult to use on its own in levels like Wild West - Day 18 where extremely large numbers of weak zombies are on the lawn. In the Chinese version, it is strongly recommended to level up Electric Blueberry to Level 3 or above before you use it because a Level 1 or 2 Electric Blueberry still cannot kill Level 3 or 4 zombies effectively. Gallery Almanac electricblueberry.png|Electric Blueberry's Almanac entry Electric Blueberry New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet LockedEBSP.jpg|Locked Seed packet ATLASES PLANTELECTRICBLUEBERRY 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and textures for Electric Blueberry Electric Blueberry.png|Seed packet texture EBC.png|Part of Electric Blueberry's idling animation Electric Blueberry Zen Garden Watering.png|Getting watered in the Zen Garden with its costume Electric Blueberry on Neon Mixtape Tour Sneak Peek.jpg|Electric Blueberry in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B Piñata Party banner EBPlantFood.gif|Electric Blueberry's attack when given Plant Food (animated) Trivia *It is the third plant to have a "Very Slow" recharge, the other two being Power Lily and Thyme Warp. **However, it is not truly "Very Slow." The aforementioned plants have a 60-second recharge, while Electric Blueberry's lasts 45 seconds. This is not an uncommon occurrence in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **However, in the Chinese version, the recharge is fast. ***This might be because it can never instantly kill a zombie and instead deal heavy damage. **It is the only Plants vs. Zombies 2 plant to have different recharge time in Chinese version. *Zombies that die by electrocution use the same disintegration effect from Lightning Reed and the Power Zap ability. *It is the most expensive premium plant in the game, followed by Toadstool, Strawburst, and Cactus. *In the 3.9.1 update, Electric Blueberry's animation is glitched. It will rapidly change its charging animation during its normal functioning, and will completely freeze after using Plant Food on it (though it will still produce clouds after 12 seconds). *When electrocuting a flying Bug Zombie, only the bug will die. This is possibly an oversight. **Alternatively, it can be explained as the game treating the bug as a separate zombie, as it displays similar effects with other plants. this also occurs to zombies like Pharaoh Zombie which exert similar mechanics, except when the lightning bolt destroys the sarcophagi it strikes another lightning bolt to kill the Pharaoh Zombie. *Electric Blueberry cannot kill Imp Cannons. This is possibly an oversight as well. **A similar oddity happens with A.K.E.E.'s seeds when bouncing, which do not hit Imp Cannons as well. This can be explained by the fact that neither the akee seed nor the storm cloud can hit zombies that have not fully entered the lawn, and Imp Cannon is considered by the game to be such a zombie. *A glitch will occur if Electric Blueberry's cloud targets a zombie protected by Glitter Zombie's rainbow. As the rainbow grants invulnerability, the cloud will continue to produce lightning until Glitter Zombie is killed. *Its cloud can sometimes target a zombie that has lost its head, but whose health points are not fully drained. Nevertheless, a headless zombie poses no threat. *Unusually, it was added in the Chinese version before even being revealed in the international version. The process is usually reversed where PopCap Shanghai produces world updates after the international version. **A similar situation happened with Dandelion, but it was not hidden in the international version before being released. Instead, it got released later on. Also, the two Dandelions have several differences in function, alongside a different appearance. *It does not target lawn obstacles. *Electric Blueberry's Plant Food effect is similar to that of Lightning Reed, except it instantly kills zombies instead of dealing damage quickly. *Electric Blueberry, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet, Lightning Reed, Citron (its Plant Food ability), Electric Anemone, Electric Anemone in Plants vs. Zombies Online, E.M.Peach, and Cactus (its Plant Food ability), are the only plants that generate electricity. *In the Chinese version, the player cannot choose Electric Blueberry in the fight with Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, but it can be chosen in other boss levels. *It is the second smallest plant in the series, with the first being Sun-shroom's first stage. *It is the second plant in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series to be able to defeat a Gargantuar at full health with a single attack in any world without support, the first being the Giant Wall-nut. *Electric Blueberry and Blueberries are the only plants to be based on blueberries. *Electric Blueberry and Sweet Potato are the only plants that make sounds in the Almanac. **In Electric Blueberry's case, an electrical, crackling sound can be heard. See also *Lightning Reed *Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Premium plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Instant-kill plants